


Streaming: Live

by shaanai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaanai/pseuds/shaanai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Erwin and Levi somehow manage to get themselves into performing cam porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streaming: Live

In terms of ways to make some extra money, fucking on webcam for a bunch of strangers online was originally near the bottom on the list of things Erwin and Levi were willing to do. Nevertheless, as time wore on somehow they ended up doing it anyway as nothing else they tried had yielded satisfactory results. The way they looked at it, occasionally times get tough, and sometimes people do things they previously never imagined that they would.

The first time they'd done a live stream had been awkward and lackluster; Levi on his hands and knees with Erwin fucking him from behind, their faces completely out of view. It was simple and to the point and they had gotten a fair amount of views from it, but nothing impressive. For their first time fucking on camera, though, they were fine with that. There would be plenty of chances for them to become more comfortable with such an endeavor anyway.

Over time, the streams became less awkward and easier to do. They always kept their full faces from view, but they had no problem with showing their lower halves; especially once they had decided to start performing oral on cam. Oh how the audience loved a good blowjob stream. It was almost exhilarating, really, the thrill of this anonymous voyeurism, so-to-speak. Although neither would admit it, the attention stroked both of their egos knowing how much their online viewers wanted to either be them or be with them; it just added to the thrill of camming.

Tonight as their stream begins, Levi is in Erwin's lap, completely naked except for a pair of lacy thigh highs, his back to Erwin’s chest. Erwin’s got a firm grip on the backs of his knees, keeping his legs up and spread open. Everything is on display for the camera, and the views are steadily climbing. Levi offers a small quirk at the corner of his lips, the only part of his face viewable to their audience.

His cock is already hard against his stomach and he gives it a few pumps, spreading the pre-come around the head with his thumb. Erwin mouths at his temple as Levi changes his focus from his leaking cock to the bottle of lube on the bed beside them. He works quickly to uncap it and squirts a generous amount onto his hand before setting the bottle aside and rubbing slicked fingers against his exposed hole. A breathy moan leaves his lips at the contact and then he's slowly, almost teasingly, pushing one finger into himself. He gives his finger a few slow thrusts, pulling it out almost completely before thrusting it back in again and again. When he adds a second finger, his thighs twitch slightly, and his breaths start coming quicker as he thrusts and scissors those fingers inside himself.

Erwin shifts a bit, as watching Levi finger himself only makes his erection ache even more. He busies himself with kissing at Levi’s cheek and jaw as Levi stretches himself open on slender fingers. Levi is able to add a third finger before too long, and after some thought, eventually slips his pinky in as well, moans starting to work their way past his lips as he stretches himself nice and wide for the camera.

Erwin soon nips at his jaw, a silent plea for him to move along, and Levi has to smirk. Pulling his fingers out carefully, Levi turns his head to kiss Erwin, hot and wet on the mouth. He's met with fervor and Erwin bites his bottom lip, but Levi pulls away, giving Erwin a quick peck before his attention turns to how empty he feels as he glances at the ribbed dildo sitting beside them. While Levi occupies himself by slicking the toy up with lube, Erwin kisses behind his ear, sucking at the lobe in a way that makes Levi shiver, momentarily halting in his actions. Levi can feel Erwin's smirk against his skin, but he ignores it as he finishes making sure that the toy -- one of the largest ones they own -- is sufficiently lubricated to slide inside of him.

Spreading himself open even further with one hand, he positions the slicked toy at his hole with the other and slowly starts pushing it into himself. The flared head breaches him, and Levi's breath hitches, his hole reflexively clenching around it. He goes slowly, working the toy deeper into himself an inch at a time, pausing here and there to let his body get used to the stretch of it. All the while, their stream’s views steadily increase despite the lack of any real action yet.

Erwin watches as Levi works the toy into himself, occasionally kissing his jaw and down his neck, offering words of encouragement and praise -- _that's it, just like that, you're doing so well_ \-- making Levi whimper with each sweet word.

Once the toy is inside to its base, Levi lets out a satisfied, drawn-out moan, his head dropping back onto Erwin's shoulder. Erwin takes the opportunity to kiss him, and Levi is quick to kiss back. The kisses are messy and wet but intimate and heated all the same. For a few moments that's all they do as Levi's body gets used to the full girth of the toy.

Their audience isn’t complaining at the slight lull of action however, as they're being given a perfect view of Levi's rim stretched red and wide around the heavy toy, his ass clenching and squeezing around it to suck it in more.

Erwin gives a particularly hard nip to Levi's bottom lip and squeezes his knees, urging him to continue on with their little show. Levi complies, feeling adjusted enough to grip the base of the dildo and start fucking himself with it. He’s not gentle by any means as he fucks himself hard and fast, back arching and chest bared. His moans are mostly muffled by Erwin's mouth, but as they grow louder Erwin moves to sucking marks onto Levi's neck instead, not wanting to keep their audience from hearing such lovely sounds. Levi arches his back more as he thrusts the toy into himself repeatedly; his free hand finds its way to his cock, but Erwin bites down on the meat of his neck, forbidding him from touching himself. A frustrated groan rises in Levi's throat but he obeys, his hand instead rubbing over his own chest, fingers teasing his sensitive nipples. Heat quickly begins to pool in his belly and it doesn't take long before Levi is panting, turning his face to bury it in the crook of Erwin's neck.

"I'm close, Erwin…" he whines, pink tongue desperately lapping at the underside of Erwin's jaw.

A bit of a smile spreads on Erwin's face at that. "Then stop and let me take care of you."

And Levi does, pulling the dildo out and tossing it onto the bed, forgetting the toy and focusing instead on Erwin’s cock. Erwin lifts him a bit, enough for Levi to reach down and pull Erwin's straining cock out from the confines of his underwear. Erwin groans at Levi's touch, appreciating the skin-on-skin contact on his neglected cock. Levi wastes no time in lining the head up with his slick hole, feeling himself flutter and clench at the touch of Erwin's cock, ready to take it in. Erwin tightens his grasp on Levi and brings him down hard enough to impale him in a single thrust. Levi’s breath is knocked out of him and a yelp spills from his lips as Erwin begins driving himself into him.

Levi moans unabashedly as Erwin fucks up into him, keeping himself anchored by hooking his arm behind Erwin's head with a grip on his hair, his other hand still toying with his peaked nipples. Erwin groans deep in his chest, completely lost in the feel of his cock surrounded by that tight heat as Levi goes pliant and lets Erwin manhandle him how he pleases. Levi’s perfectly content to give Erwin all of the control now, the feeling of Erwin’s thick cock splitting him open and fucking him so deeply being nothing short of divine.

It's easy for Levi to tell when Erwin's getting close as his thrusts become harder and more erratic, and Levi can't hold back much longer himself either. He shifts his half-lidded gaze towards their webcam, suddenly struck with the urge to see the scene unfold with his own eyes.

The sight is enough to make Levi blush harder, not used to actually seeing himself in such a way. His face is mostly cut from view, so he feels the added flush in his cheeks more than sees it and it only gets more intense as he watches himself with Erwin. His own mouth hangs open, red and wet, and even though Erwin’s face is completely out of view in the screen, Levi knows that it's contorted in pleasure. Their bodies are slicked with sweat and moving with one another seamlessly, as if they were meant to fit together. Levi swallows thickly after a few moments, forcing himself to glance away from the computer screen. Seeing himself all spread out with Erwin splitting his ass open, his own cock leaking and bouncing against his stomach, is enough to nearly make him come right then.

"Erwin… I- _Ah! Fuck!_ " Levi chokes out at a particularly hard thrust, " _Please._ "

Erwin moans at the plea, leans down to suck another mark into Levi's neck before commanding, "Touch yourself for me, Levi."

Levi takes his cock in hand, stroking just twice before he’s coming hard, a loud moan ripping from his throat, vision blurring white. He falls boneless against Erwin and only pants hard as Erwin fucks into him desperately, his ass tightening and pulsing around Erwin enough to pull his own orgasm out not long after.

Levi's toes curl at the warmth of Erwin's come filling him up, but otherwise he remains pliant, completely fucked out and content. Erwin keeps Levi pulled down on his cock, riding out his orgasm until the very last moment, taking pleasure in the feel of Levi still lightly pulsing around him.

"Fuck, Levi," Erwin groans, "You feel so good, baby boy. So damn hot inside and you're still clenching around me… Keeping me in so fucking deep."

Levi whines at that, voice wrecked and hoarse. He winces a bit when Erwin lifts him up and off of his softening cock, only to keep Levi in his lap, all spread open for the camera to see.

The feeling of fingers against his sore rim cause Levi to jolt, but still he offers no resistance to Erwin fingering him for their viewers. Come and lube drips down his thighs, making a sloppy mess of his fucked open hole as Erwin scissors his fingers inside. Levi glances back at the screen for a moment, grimacing a bit at the sight of himself. Erwin had certainly done a number on him this time.

As the stimulation starts to edge on being overwhelming, Levi shifts and whimpers softly. Erwin takes the hint, slipping his fingers out, gently rubbing them around the twitching rim one last time, ending their stream there.

But not without a smug smirk for the camera first.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my lovely friend Shane (who discussed eruri webcam trash with me and likes Levi in lacy thigh highs).
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ eruriofficial if you want. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
